Rare
by Marigabi
Summary: Gray estaba raro y eso era más que evidente, cualquiera de los miembros del gremio podría notarlo, por una única razón, estaba vestido. Y no, no es que Gray tuviera problemas psicológicos, un mal de amores o algo así, sólo eran problemas... privados. Solo tenia problemas en la parte inferior de su cuerpo que involucraban a Juvia ¡no es lo que ustedes creen gente pervertida!


**Yo iba a escribir sobre un Gray Tsundere y termine escribiendo otra cosa, como siempre, me conformo con haber dicho que si lo era. Sin mas que decir a leer:**

* * *

 **Rare**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gray estaba raro y eso era más que evidente, cualquiera de los miembros del gremio podría notarlo, por una única razón, estaba vestido.

Si damas y caballeros, Gray Fullbuster estaba vestido de pies a cabeza y no había prenda que le faltara.

Tanto ustedes como yo sabemos, que Fairy Tail es un gremio que se caracterizada por las cosas raras que pasan en él o a sus miembros, y este probablemente era el hecho más extraño del mes y por cómo iba la cosa podría ser el del año.

Claro que sus amigos como buenos compañeros que eran, no pudieron evitar preocuparse por él, y terminaron reuniéndose en una de las mesas del gremio para hablar de la situación, la cual Natsu amablemente llamó _"el stripper de hielo ha dejado la profesión y ahora anda raro"_ ; aunque si le preguntarán el cubo de hielo andante nunca había sido muy normal que digamos, pero aquí entre nos ¿cuál de los miembros de Fairy Tail lo es?

Cuando Mirajane paso por la mesa para servir la limonada de Wendy y una buena porción de pastel de fresas para Erza, dijo que podría deberse al amor, Juvia había salido a una misión la tarde anterior, podía ser que extrañaba su presencia y como no podía decirlo o aceptarlo se comportaba de forma extraña.

Todas las chicas cerraron los ojos y asintieron, era una opción posible, al fin y al cabo Gray era un Tsundere, no expresaba su afecto de las manera regulares, podía mostrarse frió con Juvia pero en el fondo era protector, definitivamente un Tsundere.

Pero los chicos no pensaban que era un mal de amores, siendo sinceros los chicos de Fairy Tail nunca piensan en el amor, para ellos Gray estaba enfermo, seriamente enfermo.

Pero Wendy negó con la cabeza y tardó un buen rato explicándole a Gajeel y Natsu que, por más que lo pareciera, el hecho de no quitarse la ropa cada cinco minutos no era una enfermedad, por tanto Gray no se iba a morir y por eso su magia no iba a funcionar, por supuesto esto fue apoyado por Levy quien aseguró que ningún libro de los que había leído hablaba sobre una enfermedad así, pero que quitarse la ropa en público si podría serlo.

Al terminar de darle una probada a su bebida Cana sugirió llevarlo a un psicólogo, todos pensaron que sería una buena opción, no era muy normal que digamos que un hombre en sus casi veinte años estuviera desnudandose en todas partes.

Después de pensarlo un poco, Lucy se preguntó como a estas alturas nadie había denunciado a Gray por desorden público e indecencia, antes de llevar una cucharada de su adorado pastel de fresas a la boca Erza explicó que la gente de Magnolia veía al Fullbuster como una atracción local, si realmente eras parte del lugar al menos alguna vez te debiste topar con el mago de hielo en pelotas.

Fue entonces cuando Elfman propuso que lo mejor sería terminar esto con un enfrentamiento, porque eso era lo que hacían los hombres, tal vez el calor de la batalla lograra que Gray se quitará la ropa, Gajeel lo apoyó, lo único que necesitaba era un par de golpes y todo se solucionaría como siempre; Natsu por su parte, impaciente decidió que era más rápido simplemente quemarle la ropa y ya, así lo decidió levantándose bruscamente, pero en momento en que lo hizo empujó a Lissanna quien traía una rebanada más de pastel para Erza, la cual fue a parar al piso.

El grupo hizo silencio en honor a la fatidica muerte del pastel de fresas y la de Natsu, quien evidentemente sería asesinado por la Scarlet.

Por supuesto que Natsu no se iba a quedar a ver como llegaba su muerte, así que mientras corría empujó a Elfman para que le sirviera de escudo humano ( _¡eso no es de hombres, Natsu!_ ), lo que hizo que el impacto tumbara el barril de Cana, quien al ver desperdiciada su bebida se unió a la pelea y por supuesto Gajeel no se iba a quedar sin pelear ya sea que el pleito fuera con el o no, más la aparición repentina de Loki dispuesto a unirse a la creación de desastre; como se podrán imaginar la reunión _"el stripper de hielo ha dejado la profesión y ahora anda raro"_ quedo pospuesta para dar paso una de las típicas peleas del gremio.

Ahora bien, todos ustedes deben saber que una de las cosas más características de Fairy Tail no es exactamente la discreción, así que ahí sentado desde la barra Gray podía escuchar como sus amigos hablaban como si él tuviera un grave problema, quien los entiende, se quejaban cuando se quitaba la ropa y ahora se quejaban porque no se la quitaba. Y no, no es que Gray tuviera problemas psicológicos, un mal de amores o algo así, sólo eran problemas... _privados_ ; ustedes saben, de esos que no deseas que tus amigos se enteren porque se burlaran de ti.

Y justo eso era lo que pasaba con Gray.

Solo tenia problemas en la parte inferior de su cuerpo que involucraban a Juvia ¡no es lo que ustedes creen gente pervertida!

Era un problema estúpido, él lo sabia, pero no podía evitar sonrojarse al recordarlo.

Todo el problema privado de Gray giraba en torno a los boxers que estaba usando en ese preciso momento, esa mañana cuando se estaba vistiendo se dio cuenta que no tenia ropa interior limpia y la única que le quedaba era un regalo de Juvia, como saben todos los regalos de Juvia tienden a rayar entre lo extravagante y lo ridículo, y esta no era la excepción, así que los boxers que el mago estaba usando ahora eran rosa con pequeñas caritas de Juvia y corazones en todas partes.

¿Ven? un problema estúpido.

Por supuesto que no se iba a quitar la ropa, si se quitaba una sola prenda terminaría quitándose todo y si alguien lo veía iba a ser la burla del gremio por los próximos meses.

Tal vez debió quedarse en su casa, ahí podría andar en pelotas sin preocuparse por nada, quizás debería volver inmediatamente a su hogar y resguardar lo que le quedaba de dignidad.

Mientras Gray se debatía entre volver o no a su casa, Mirajane al otro lado de la barra le sonrió y le hizo una seña para que se diera vuelta, cuando lo hizo pudo ver como el gremio había quedado en desastre después de la pelea rutinaria, pero ahí entre todo el desastre de mesas, sillas, espadas, barriles y miembros del gremio alguien había salido vencedor, Natsu Dragneel, quien sonreía y se acercaba con las manos incendiadas más que dispuesto a quemarle la ropa y su dignidad.

Oh diablos, definitivamente no debió salir de su casa.

* * *

 **Y esta es mi historia número 40 ¡ahora vamos para las 50! (vamos que si se puede María)**

 **Editado solo un día después de hacerlo: Saben que odio, cuando leo y releo y no encuentro errores, pero cuando lo publico aparecen mágicamente y no me dejan dormir en paz ¿a alguien mas le pasa?**

 **Como siempre gracias por leer, cuidense mucho :3**

 _ **Si a alguien quieres hacer feliz (a mi), un comentario dejaras aquí**_


End file.
